Special Delivery
by thepopstar27
Summary: At last...9 long months had finally paid off.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Eight months...by this time, mandy looked like she swallowed a golf ball. Woody was fixing something under the crib when mandy showed up. "So hows it goin'"

Woody, startled by mandy's sudden appearence popped his head up and banged it agains the bottom of the crib leaving a small cut on his fore head.

"OW!" Woody continued to groan.

"Awww...hold still.." Mandy took Woody's hand and placed it on his chest with hers, and keeping it there, and then kissed Woody's forehead, like how a mother would kiss their child when and where thay got hurt. Woody got that lovey dovey look on his face, and placed his other hand on mandys hand who was still pinning woody's other hand to his chest.

"All better?" Mandy said.

"You missed." Woody said winking.

"Ohhh...did I?" Mandy purred. She then wraped her hands around Woody's neck and kissed him passionatly, and Woody was doing the same thing.

"Awwwww..." Woody turned around to see Alex and jessie. "KISSY KISSY" They both laughed. Woody hated it when they were watching them, and Mandy wasn't too fond of that either.

"GO AWAY!" the couple both shouted.

And with that, they ran off.

"Sisters..." Woody said.

"Brothers..." Mandy replied back.

"They just drive us nuts." Woody said. "and that is why we are only having one, huh little guy?" Woody looked at mandy's stomach, or more spacifically, the baby. Mandy laughed, and the two started kissing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

9 months. The baby was could be born anytime now... it was 3 in the morning and everyone was fast asleep, and mandy felt a shap kick and was up in an instant. Not to mention her water broke. Woody was awake when he felt the sheets wet, at first believing he wet the bed, then realizing what was happening. Slink sleped on the floor under the bed with them. "Uhhhh...is she-"

"Yep. It's 3:12, and the babys coming!" Woody said surprisingly calm with a smile.

As mandy was breathing, she wispered, along with Slinky, "three...two...one..."

"OH MY GOD! THE BABY'S COMING! WAKE UP!" Woody screamed at the top of his lungs. Everybody was awake and Alex was fearing for his sister, ever since he heared some mothers die at birth. Even though Woody was saying he isn't letting that happen. Mrs. Anderson came in through the door hearing Woody. "Uh..oh... All the boys go downstairs, except for the father." "Why does he get to stay?" Mr. Potato head asked.

"Because he is the father" Buzz replied.

"Yeah...so?"

"Now!" Mrs. Anderson said. "Bonnie, you too. You're too young to see this."

All the boys except woody went downstairs along with bonnie.

Mandy continued to breathe.

A few hours went by, and Woody was exhausted. He started to drift off to sleep, and mandy noticed. "Woody...(pant)...go downstairs and rest."

"But...I have to...have to..."

"Go! I'll be fine."

Woody got up and walked out of the room.

'I'm such a doof, I cant even stay awake when my wife is having a baby...' Woody came out of his thoughts when everyone was asking if the baby was here yet. Woody nodded his head no. and went on the couch and fell fast asleep.

Woody was dreaming that after the baby was born, Mandy's life had started to fade away. And when he was waiting in the hall waiting for Mrs. Anderson with the results, he was praying that wife would be okay, but Mrs. Anderson came out and said "We lost her.."

Woody suddenly woke up from his nightmare and heard the sounds of baby cries. Realizing his baby was born, he couldn't help but smile.

Jessie came downstairs smiling. "I know you heard it, so are you coming or not...dad?"

Woody followed her into bonnie's room where the baby was calmed, and mandy was holding it wrapped in a towel. The baby had auborn hair (Woody's side) and dark blue eyes (dark from woody, blue from mandy) it was sitting there looking up at him. Eventually, everyone came up to see the baby.

Alex came in first. "Oh, thank god you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mandy said.

"Okay sooo on to the most important question of all...IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?" asked bonnie.

Woody examened the baby. "It's a girl."

"YEESSS!" Trixie said

Woody looked at his daughter trying not to tear up. "Soo what are we gonna name her?" Mandy asked.

Woody noticed her sister and noticed her saddened look. "...Emily."

Mandy looked at woody. "Emily?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah she looks like an Emily." said Mrs. Anderson.

"Yeah..." Jessie agreed.

"Then it's settled. Emily Pride,...welcome to the...shall we say...unique family."

"Ahem" Woody said trying to get Mandy's attention.

Mandy knew what he wanted, and carefully handed him the baby, who was careful not to drop her.

"Well I guess those 9 months of 'I'm fat!' had finally pain off eh." Mr. potatoe Head said with a laugh. Mrs. potato head nudged him in the shoulder causing him to go flying.

Woody continued to look and hold his daughter, and realized everybody was still there. "Oh, yeah you can go now." with that, everybody went to bed. Woody gently put Emily into her crib and she quickly fell asleep. Mandy changed the sheets, and right whenthey got under the overs, they fell into a deep sleep.

THE END! more stories coming soon! Happy Thanksgiving! :)


End file.
